1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly having a first and a second dielectric housing engageable with each other.
2. Description or Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,597 discloses a cable connector assembly usually used for connecting a Liquid Crystal Display with a motherboard of a notebook. The cable connector assembly comprises a dielectric housing, a plurality of terminals received in the dielectric housing, a shield enclosing the dielectric housing and a cable electrically connecting with the terminals. A mating direction of the cable connector assembly with a complementary connector is parallel to a direction in which the cable extends. However, because of some reason, such as the limitation of the space inside the notebook or the difficulty in arranging the cable, the mating direction of the cable connector assembly sometimes needs to be perpendicular to a direction in which the cable extends.
Usually one solution to the problem mentioned above is that a cable connector assembly, of which a mating direction with a complementary connector is perpendicular to a direction along which cable extends, is redesigned. However, the solution previously proposed needs to employ a new different mold to produce a dielectric housing of the cable connector assembly, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture and wasting a lot of time to design the new mold.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved cable connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.